meinbabysitteristeinvampirfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Ethan Morgan
'Ethan Morgan' thumb Ethan Morgan ist die Hauptfigur von Mein Babysitter ist ein Vampir. Er ist ein Streber und ein Sci-Fi liebender junger Teenager, der mit seinem besten Freund Benny herausgefunden hat, dass sein Babysitter ein Vampir ist und er ein Seher. In Staffel 2 ist er sein 3. Jahr auf der Whitechapel High. Später fragt er Sarah, seine übernatürliche Partnerin um ein Date. Sie beginnen in der Tat eine romantische Beziehung im 2. Teil der letzten Staffel "Die Rache des Hexers" (im Original: The Date to End All Dates) zu führen. Abgesehen davon, dass Ethan ein Teil von 2 Welten ist, akzeptiert er Sarah genau wie sie ist, auch wenn sie ein Vampir ist. Hintergrund Unbeholfen und süß, Ethan will nur eine normale Schule erleben und vielleicht ein Mädchen daten, aber 2 Dinge machen das fast unmöglich: Das ganze übernatürliche Chaos um Ethans Morgans Haus in Whitechapel und Benny. Im Film und in Staffel 1 ist er ein Neuling zusammen mit Benny. Ethan ist ein Seher, dass heißt, er ist in der Lage, Visionen durch Berührungen zu bekommen. In der Regel helfen die Visionen ihm, über übernatürliche Kräfte zu lernen und wie man sie besiegen kann. Es ist nicht bekannt, wo und wie er diese Macht geerbt hat. Ethan und seine Freunde sind in der Whitechapel High allgemein als Streber bekannt, eine Tatsache, in der Ethan empfindlicher wie Benny oder Rory ist. Ethan versteht Benny am meisten, da sie Freunde seit der Kindheit sind. Er liebt Videospiele zu spielen. Er ist sehr leicht zu überzeugen, da er nach Bennys Plänen geht. Er wird gezeigt, dass er Rücksicht nimmt, auf Leute die er mag und alles machen würde, um sie zu beschützen. Er ist im Schachclub mit Benny. Obwohl Benny beide oft in brenzlige Situationen bringt, ist Ethan normalerweise in der Lage einen Ausweg zu finden. In der 2. Staffel ist es Ethan´s 2. Jahr an der Whitechapel High und während er versucht, das typische High School Drama zu überleben, versucht er seine Fähigkeiten zu nutzen, um herauszufinden, ob es eine Heilung von Vampirsismus gibt, nachdem Vorfall, wo Sarah ihn gebissen hat. Ethan ist auch ein ganz mutiger Mensch, obwohl er oft ängstlich, schreckhaft und anfällig für Schocks erscheint. Er ist immer in der Lage, seine Ängste zu überwinden und konfrontieren, wenn es notwendig ist. Dies wird in der 2. Staffel noch deutlicher, wo er mutig genug ist, den Vampirrat zu stürmen und ein Auto, dass von einem wütenden Geist besessen ist, zu jagen um es zu stoppen, bevor es jemanden verletzen tut. In der 2. Staffel wird er mehr selbst bewusster. Am Ende der 2. Staffel wird er von Jesse in den Arm gebissen, Sarah entscheidet sich daraufhin kein Bissling mehr zu sein und Ethan dafür retten zu können. Sie saugt Ethan das Gift (und Blut) aus dem Arm und wird ein Vampir. Fähigkeiten Als Seher kann Ethan in die Zukunft, die Vergangenheit, die Gegenwart, die Wahrheit oder etwas völlig anderes durch Visionen sehen. Wenn aber seine Visionen von einer übernatürlichen Person- oder Sache durch Berührungen aktiviert werden, geraten sie in der Regel außer Kontrolle. Manchmal kann er sie auch bereitwillig empfangen. Eine zweite Fähigkeit ist, dass er Geister sehen und hören kann, die für die anderen natürlich unsichtbar sind. Geister können auch seine psychische Energie nehmen, um sich selbst zu versorgen. Er ist auch wesentlich wiederstandsfähiger (aber nicht immun) gegen Lucias Gedankenkontrolle wie jeder andere, vermutlich durch seine Seher-Fähigkeit, durch die er sich durch eine Vision befreien konnte. Er war auch in der Lage, sich Olivias Besitz zu wiedersetzen. Er war auch stärker gegen Sterns Fluch, als sogar Bennys Großmutter. Ethan erhält Visionen, besser wie jeder andere. Hauptsächlich besiegt Ethan seine Gegner aber durch seine hohe Inteligenz. In „Fieses oder Saures“ (im Original: Halloweird) wird Ethan kurz ein Vampir (auch als Jakeward bekannt) , da er eine magische Maske aufgesetzt bekommt (mehr siehe : Fieses oder Saures / Halloweird) und bekommt alle Fähigkeiten, die ein Vampir auch hat. Allerdings wird dann der Bann gebrochen und Ethan besitzt diese Fähigkeiten nicht mehr. Durch das Datum Um alle Daten zu beenden, sind seine Fähigkeiten bis zu dem Punkt gewachsen, an dem er Telepathie entwickelt und fähig ist, in andere Gedanken einzutreten, um mit ihnen zu sprechen oder Dinge von ihnen zu fühlen. thumb|left|Ethan hat eine Vision Aussehen: Ethan ist ca. 17 Jahre alt, hat braune Haare und braune Augen. Wenn er Visionen hat, sind sie jedoch weiß. Beziehungen: Benny Benny ist Ethans bester Freund. (Ganzer Artikel, s. Benthan) Sarah Sarah ist Ethans Schwarm, Babysitter und beste Freundin zugleich. (Ganzer Artikel, s. Etharah) Rory Rory ist auch ein guter Freund von Ethan. Er meint oft, er wäre ein "Vampirninja" und erschreckt Ethan und Benny ziemlich oft. (Ganzer Artikel, s. Rothan) Erica Mit Erica hat Ethan nicht so viel zu tun. Sie hängt zwar öfters mit Ethan, Benny, Rory und Sarah ab, doch genauso viel ist sie auch bei Jesse´s Clique. Ethan weiß nicht so genau, ob er Erica trauen kann. Außerdem macht sie sich oft über Ethan und seine Freunde lustig. Jesse Ethan mag Jesse nicht, genau wie dieser Ethan nicht mag. Jesse war Sarahs Ex-Freund, außerdem macht er Ethan das Leben schwer und beißt ihn am Ende der 1. Staffel sogar! Jane Jane ist Ethans kleine Schwester. Am Anfang des Films beauftragen Ethans Eltern Ethan, auf Jane aufzupassen, was er jedoch durch Benny vergisst. Ansonsten passt Ethan aber gut auf Jane auf und sorgt sich auf um sie. In "Die Maulwurffängerin von White-Chapel" (im Original: Village of the Darned") wird Jane von ihrer Pfadfinderanführerin in eine Art Trance gezogen. Ethan setzt alles darum, um seine Schwester zu retten. Samantha & Ross Morgan Samantha & Ross Morgan sind Ethans Eltern. Sie wissen nicht, dass Ethans Babysitter Sarah ein Vampir, Benny ein Zauberer und Ethan selbst ein Seher ist. Auch alles andere über die paranormale Welt, in der sie sich eigentlich befinden, wissen sie nicht. Ethan setzt auch alles darum, dass sie nicht dahinter kommen. Weitere Informationen ◾Ethan wird von Matthew Knight gespielt. ◾Ethans Synchronsprecher ist Patrick Baehr. ◾Ethan hat seinen Namen vom Autor der Folge Vampir auf 4 Rädern (im Original: Fanged and Furious), Ethan Banville ◾Ethan teilt sich den gleichen Nachnamen mit Vanessa Morgan, der Schaupspielerin von Sarah. ◾Ethan war kurz ein Vampir. ◾Ethan war kurz ein Werwolf. Kategorie:Ethan Morgan Kategorie:Mein Babysitter ist ein Vampir Kategorie:My Babysitters a Vampire Kategorie:MBAV Kategorie:Junge Kategorie:17 Kategorie:Mensch Kategorie:Hintergrund Kategorie:Fähigkeiten Kategorie:Aussehen Kategorie:Weitere Informationen Kategorie:Beziehungen